


Ghouls and Ghosts

by cazrhys



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ghost Hunters, Human AU, The Super Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazrhys/pseuds/cazrhys
Summary: “Maybe we really should’ve brought the board,” Hope runs the light across the room, slowly spinning in circles. “I hope we didn’t spend three hours driving to the most haunted place in America only to find out it’s a sham,” Kaleb says, clicking his tongue.“Mood,” Lizzie says.“The medium says this place is haunted,” Josie interjects.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ghouls and Ghosts

“Oh _god_ ,” Lizzie says, hand swiping up and down her arm furiously. “Tell me there’s not a spider in my hair,” Josie stands on her toes before saying, “You’re good.”

The flashlights are the only thing giving light, outside the abandoned hospital so dark neither of them could see. “It’s a good thing I brought an Ouija board,” Hope mocks, eyes on Kaleb as he whips around, “You _better_ not. I’ll leave right now—” Hope cuts him off with a laugh. “Calm down. I left it at home,” Kaleb mutters that he’ll never go to her house.

Landon fiddles with a recorder, almost dropping it over and over again. “Don’t break it!” Lizzie says. “I’m not,” He sighs. He hands it to MG, who turns it on expertly. They’re all silent as MG asks, “Is there anyone here with us?”

Silence.

“Annabella? Are you here?” MG asks again.

“This is a letdown,” Lizzie huffs after a moment. “Maybe we really should’ve brought the board,” Hope runs the light across the room, slowly spinning in circles. “I hope we didn’t spend three hours driving to the most haunted place in America only to find out it’s a sham,” Kaleb says, clicking his tongue.

“Mood,” Lizzie says.

“The medium says this place is haunted,” Josie interjects. Hope bounces on her feet, “Hey!” She shouts, voice echoing throughout the building. “Annabella doesn’t exist,”

“Don’t say that,” MG warns. “It pisses the ghosts off,”

Landon gasps, turning around sharply. “What was that?” Lizzie snickers, “Your balls,”

“Shut up, Liz,” Josie says softly, her heart racing her chest, “I heard it, too,” Kaleb raises his flashlight, pointing it in the direction Landon and Josie were staring at. “Great, Hope, you’ve pissed her off.”

“Not enough if the only thing she did is cough,” Lizzie says, moving beside Hope, linking their arms together. “Aaaannnabellla,” Hope says, her voice sounding like those creepy girls in movies. “Come out,”

MG brings the recorder back up to his mouth, “Did you die here? Why do you stay here?” His eyebrows furrowed. "Should we split up?" Josie asks.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Kaleb asks, incredulous "That's, like, horror movie 101," Josie shakes her head, "Not one-on-one. There are six of us — we can either go in groups of two or three." She shrugs. "Or we can stay here and end up nowhere,"

"Why do we have to go to the ghosts? Why can't they come to us?" Landon asks, clutching the flashlight as if he was ready to throw it in a moment's notice. "I didn't sit in a cramped car listening to Josie and her ukulele to _not_ find a ghost, okay?" Lizzie says, ignoring Josie's expression of offense.

"Fine," Kaleb relents. "But if I get possessed, it's your fault,"


End file.
